<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mine, Oh Mine by missconcepts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993922">Mine, Oh Mine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/missconcepts/pseuds/missconcepts'>missconcepts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mahae and eros [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Breeding, Dirty Talk, Don't Like Don't Read, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Top Mark Lee (NCT), it's kinky and filthy, possessive mark lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:55:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,299</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29993922</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/missconcepts/pseuds/missconcepts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donghyuck was someone everyone liked. They say he could charm the devil himself.</p><p>It only becomes a problem when certain alphas don’t know their boundaries and try to claim the omega for themselves.</p><p>Mark is not happy about that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>mahae and eros [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>262</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mine, Oh Mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part 2 of Meeting Distractions. It's better to read that first for you to have an understanding of the context in this au. But if you're too lazy to read that, Mark is basically the leader of a gang and Donghyuck is his mate. </p><p>Anyways, enjoy!</p><p><a href="https://twitter.com/yumissconcepts">twitter</a> and <a href="https://curiouscat.me/yumissconcepts">cc</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Ah, parties.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark wasn’t particularly fond of them since they always involved socializing and he wasn’t exactly the most sociable person on the planet. As boss of their gang, it wasn’t his duty to go to espionage missions such as this one. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>But Donghyuck missed going to missions and practically begged him to let him go to this one. Of course, everyone in his team had to agree that Donghyuck was the right person for this job. The omega’s natural charm and beauty were just perfect to seduce these alphas who own the information they needed to obtain. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He remembered Donghyuck kissing his temple and down to his chest, whispering how he’d be a good omega for him if Mark allows him to go to this one mission for the first time in a year. The omega promised him </span>
    <em>
      <span>too </span>
    </em>
    <span>many good things for him to deny Donghyuck. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>God, he was whipped for his mate.</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Which is exactly why he decided to secretly follow him and make sure nothing goes wrong. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>Wrong </span>
    </em>
    <span>includes letting rich alphas smother Donghyuck with attention while they mindlessly flirt and seduce him. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Although Mark can’t really blame them since Donghyuck after all, was full of charms that Taeyong himself said that he can bring the devil down to his knees, that didn’t mean they were allowed to think that they could take what was </span>
    <em>
      <span>his.</span>
    </em>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Donghyuck managed to rope in two of their targets in a conversation. They were alphas who had the files for the new drug Sichen had found about. Their gang was still unsure about its details hence this espionage mission. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>When Johnny suggested that </span>
    <em>
      <span>someone </span>
    </em>
    <span>should seduce the alphas in charge for them to be brought into the hotel room, Mark was more than ready to kill one of his best men on the spot. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He regretted bringing his mate into the meeting room that day. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Currently, Mark sat meters away from the conversion group, his eyes on careful watch at the tiniest of movements from the two alphas. Both alphas leered at Donghyuck, lust clouding their gazes and it was taking all of Mark’s willpower not to grab his gun and shoot them dead. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>His disguise was rather simple and if Donghyuck had his glasses on, he’d probably be able to tell that the blonde haired man with the plain suit trailing him was his mate. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark’s eyes narrowed and he suppressed a growl at the sight of one of the alphas snaking his arm around Donghyuck’s waist. It was subtle but Mark saw how the omega tensed up at the action. His desire to keep those guys in their place grew at his mate’s uncomfortability. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>But he didn’t want to upset Donghyuck by messing with his first mission in a long time so Mark sighed in frustration and simply waited for the omega to take his next steps. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>It didn’t take long for their group to walk away from the ball. The two alphas had their hands on Donghyuck and Mark’s pace grew faster as his anger bubbled inside. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Taeyong told him not to murder anyone tonight but the sight of two other alphas trying to claim his mate could force him to break that promise. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark was discreet in his steps, keeping a good distance away to make sure that they won’t notice him. Following them after they reached the elevator was a bit of a challenge, especially since Mark had to stop thinking about what they could be doing to his mate in that closed space. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Soon enough, Mark spotted them entering a hotel room. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>
      <span>“Fucking finally” </span>
    </em>
    <span>Mark groaned.  </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>After some inspection, Mark grinned at the lack of guards and cameras in this part of the hotel. Those men were definitely too stupid to note how someone could be following them. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>As soon as he reached the doors, Mark kicked those down as he grabbed his gun from his inside pocket. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“M-Mark!?” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark’s eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Hyuck, what the-”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Donghyuck huffed as he crossed his arms, his lips forming a pout that Mark was too tempted to kiss.  </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Both alphas were down on the ground, clearly unconscious.  </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark’s heart swelled in pride at his skills. Looks like Donghyuck still had it despite not going to missions for a year. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“I told you I could do it.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes before frowning at the impressed alpha. “You refused to trust me.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The blood drained from Mark’s face at the disappointed look on his mate’s face. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Hyuck, you know that’s not it. I was just worried since you’re my mate and I was so scared since anything could happen.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span> Donghyuck’s eyes softened but the pout never left his lips.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Come on, you idiot alpha. Let’s just take what we- </span>
    <em>
      <span>I </span>
    </em>
    <span>came here for.”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>But before Donghyuck could even reach the safe hidden behind the huge painting where he’s sure the files were hidden, he was pulled into a hard body and strong arms wrapped themselves around him. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Did they touch you in the elevator?” His alpha’s voice was deep and gruff, filled with possessiveness, as he spoke against his ear. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“M-Mark, the files- </span>
    <em>
      <span>Ah!</span>
    </em>
    <span>” Donghyuck moaned when Mark licked the shell of his ear. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Hm, these two bastards wouldn’t mind us using their bed now, would they?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Donghyuck yelped when he was lifted bridal style into Mark’s arms. He was hurriedly carried into the bedroom and roughly dropped on the huge bed. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The chandelier above them shone a dim, golden light and it perfectly glossed over Donghyuck's tanned skin. He looked so ethereal under the light that it took Mark's breath away. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Maybe he should purchase a similar chandelier for their bedroom after this. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Donghyuck moved to stare at Mark, his eyes twinkling under the lights. Yep, Mark is definitely getting them a golden chandelier. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Mark” Donghyuck whispered. “Alpha.” </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark pushed him against the plush of pillows near the headboard before bending down and attaching their lips together. Donghyuck moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling the alpha even closer to him. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Their kiss was passionate and messy, all tongue and teeth with the alpha pouring all of his possessiveness into that action as his hands started to wander underneath Donghyuck’s top. His hands roughened up by years of training and violence met with the softer and smoother skin of the omega. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark absolutely loved touching his mate. He loved feeling how soft he was but at the same time, he relished in those tiny scars that were brought by his past missions. Donghyuck may be a loving omega who is kind to everyone he meets but that didn’t mean that he was weak and defenseless. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>For a second, Mark felt guilty for underestimating him. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>That was until he remembered the way those men touched his mate and looked at him with lustful eyes. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He wants to </span>
    <em>
      <span>claim, claim, </span>
    </em>
    <span>and </span>
    <em>
      <span>claim </span>
    </em>
    <span>the omega.  </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“Wait- Mark!” Donghyuck cried out when the alpha pulled his silk top open, the buttons flying everywhere. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark wasted no time in bending down to suck on that mating mark he placed there almost a year ago. Donghyuck moaned as he ran his fingers on the alpha’s hair. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“M-Mark, please” Donghyuck whimpered. His body was getting hotter by the second and he could feel the coil in his stomach tightening and his pussy getting wetter. He loved getting kissed by Mark but Donghyuk wanted </span>
    <em>
      <span>more. </span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“You don’t get to tell me what to do, baby” Mark chuckled, an evil glint in his eyes.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He could still smell traces of those bastards on Donghyuck and these were igniting a deep fire to reclaim his mate once again. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>“A-Alpha- </span>
    <em>
      <span>oh my god</span>
    </em>
    <span>” Donghyuck moaned as he automatically lifted his hips from the sudden fingers that caressed his folds. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark smirked at the reaction he got and he wasted no time in plunging three fingers deep inside. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Alpha!" Donghyuck cried out, his fists curling around the sheets around him. He creamed around Mark's fingers and it should be embarrassing to be reacting that way so quickly but Donghyuck didn't care anymore. He simply wanted to be ruined by his mate. He wanted his alpha to show him who he belongs to.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"What do you want, omega?" Mark growled into his ear as he pumped his fingers inside. His fingers were going in so smoothly from his omega's slick. "Tell me what you want."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Y-Your knot alpha!" Donghyuck cried out. "I n-need your knot."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark smirked. "I'll give you my knot." And then he frowned when he was hit by the subtle scent of another alpha from his mate. "I'll show you who you belong to."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>And then the fingers inside Donghyuck's cunt were gone, making him whine from the loss. He didn't have to complain much since Mark was already spreading his folds while stroking his hard member. The alpha aligned his cock with the omega's pussy but he decided to play with him for a bit more.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Is this what you want, Hyuck?" Mark asked, his voice low and filled with possessiveness. He slid the head of his cock across his mate's cunt, feeling satisfied at the moan that he elicited from Donghyuck. "Do you really want your alpha's cock?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Yes, I want a-alpha's cock" Donghyuck answered. He was tempted to just push his hips and let Mark's cock inside but he knew that it would only make the underground leader tease him more. "Please give me your cock."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Tears were beginning to form on Donghyuck's eyes and Mark had to suppress a triumphant grin from this reaction. He wasn't done yet.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"What about those two other alphas?" Mark growled.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Donghyuck suddenly narrowed his eyes at him. "M-Mark! You know that- </span>
    <em>
      <span>ah, Alpha!"</span>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark pushed the head of his cock inside while he played with Donghyuck's clit with his thumb. "What were you about to say, love?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>As much as he wanted to scream at the feared gang leader to just fuck him, Donghyuck didn't want to be teased any longer.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"I-I only want you, A-Alpha" Donghyuck sobbed as he slowly gyrated his hips in hopes that Mark would stop the teasing already. "P-Please fuck me."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"With pleasure."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>And Mark thrusted his entire cock inside, making the omega scream from finally being filled. He grabbed both of Donghyuck's thighs and spread them apart, thankful that his mate had been taking those yoga classes which resulted in him being flexible enough for all sorts of... </span>
    <em>
      <span>positions. </span>
    </em>
    <span>Mark bent his omega's thighs until his knees reached his ear. This allowed him a better position to pound inside Donghyuck at an even more merciless rate.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Fuck, baby" Mark moaned into Donghyuck's ear. "You feel so good. I just want to fill you up and never let go. You'd like that, won't you?”</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Yes, yes, yes" Donghyuck answered like a mantra. "P-Please, Mark."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark reveled at the sounds of their hips slapping as he refused to slow down even a little bit. His grip around Donghyuck's thighs tightened, almost bruising the omega's skin but none of them minded as pure pleasure filled them. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"I'll fill you with my cum, Omega. I'll breed you until you're pregnant with my pups" Mark growled. He freed one hand from Donghyuck's thigh to play with his clit and Donghyuck almost screamed when he did that. "Is that what you want, Hyuck? I'll tell everyone who you belong to by knocking you up over and over again."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The image of Donghyuck pregnant with his pups filled his head and </span>
    <em>
      <span>god, </span>
    </em>
    <span>it was a beautiful sight. He can't wait for his mate to finally be pregnant, for his belly to swell with their pups while Donghyuck struggles with his tits being filled with milk. Just the mental image of that is enough to send Mark at a rougher pace. His knot was forming and it was filling up the omega even more.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Y-Yes- </span>
    <em>
      <span>hngg</span>
    </em>
    <span>, I'll be a good mate for you" Donghyuck moaned, more tears coming out of his eyes from the pleasure. Mark's knot swelling inside him was making feel sinful things "Breed me with your pups, Alpha."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Such a good omega for me" Mark grinned.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>At his words, Donghyuck screamed as he came on Mark's cock.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Take all of my cum then if you're really a good omega" Mark growled and with one final thrust of his hips, he shot his load inside his mate.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>He took Donghyuck's lips in his and kissed him roughly. Donghyuck moaned through the kiss, his pussy getting wetter again at the sensation of being filled up with the alpha's cum.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark hugged his mate closer as he let himself finish inside. He moaned in pleasure at the last remaining shots of his cum. His mate was just </span>
    <em>
      <span>too </span>
    </em>
    <span>perfect for him.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>As soon as Mark had finished, he looked down at Donghyuck and chuckled when he saw that the younger had already gone to sleep.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Guess he just had to deal with the rest of the mission.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>*</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Is there a reason as to why you're in my quarters?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark sheepishly scratched the back of his head as he nervously chuckled at Taeyong's question.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Uhm... Donghyuck kicked me out."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Taeyong crossed his arms and glared at the man he considered his little brother ever since he found Mark at ten years old.</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"And why would your mate kick you out?"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Mark groaned in frustration. "I kind of messed up with his mission but I swear I was just trying to protect him!"</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Sighing, Taeyong stepped aside to let Mark in. He simply can’t refuse him even though he’s the leader of the gang, can’t he?</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"You owe me some drinks after this."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"You got it, TY Track."</span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>Taeyong almost kicked him out for mentioning that cursed high school nickname. </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There will be other prompts set in different universes but these fics will still be a part of this series unless I decide to make a separate series for those ones.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>